si no fueramos familia chapter 1 (completo)
by TMNT1 korne
Summary: Se trata de Karai y los verdaderos hijos de Destructor, y que ella descrubre que son sus primos, pero aun tendran que desmostrar si esta del lado del bien o del mal


Hola hola esta historia ya la había subido, pero no entera y espero que esta vez sí salga entera maldita computadora **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin espero que les guste. D.A: si. YO: shhhhhhhhh. D.A: me shusheaste? YO: si, muy bien sin más rodeos aunque no fueron muchos pero ustedes entienden, disfruten la historia**

SI NO FUERAMOS FAMILIA

Chapter 1

Disfrútenlo

Esto paso después del episodio "El rinoceronte y el cerdo" o algo asi y Karai se encuentra encerrada en una de esas celdas que tiene Destructor, ella

¿?: ¿Karai estas ahi?

Karai: Rayan -dijo con una voz de serpiente-

Rayan: hola ¿Estas bien?

Karai: ¿qué ases aquí?

Rayan: vine a verte.

Karai: ¿Por qué?

Rayan: porque somos familia.

Karai: nosotros no somos familia ni siquiera soy hija de Destructor.

Rayan: no importa, tú siempre serás mi hermana mayor.

Karai: gracias pero dime la verdad porque viniste.

Rayan: para sacarte de aquí.

Karai: gracias ahora porque.

Rayan: es para que destructor castigue a garra de tigre.

Karai: Rayan eres bueno.

Rayan: lo sé, bueno ahora me voy y tú sales sí.

Karai: sí.

Rayan: bueno adiós -y este sale corriendo-

CON RAYAN.

Destructor: Rayan donde estabas.

Rayan: buscando a Ray padre.

Destructor: para qué.

Rayan: para decirle algo.

Destructor: y que es ese algo.

Rayan: es de hermanos tu no entenderías.

Destructor: de acuerdo.

Rayan: fius.

Destructor: solo una cosa.

Rayan: si padre.

Destructor: no vayas a los calabozos.

Rayan: porque.

Destructor: no entenderias

Rayan: de acuerdo

Destructor se va y viene…

Ray: hola hermano

Rayan: hola hermanito

Ray: ya te dije millones de beses yo no soy tu hermano menor

Rayan: si lo eres porque yo soy tu hermano mayor -lo dice afirmándolo o_o-

Ray: solo por diez segundos

Rayan: y eso que, oye ¿Dónde están Rachel y Jessie?

Ray: en la sala del trono con Karata, ¿Por qué?

Rayan: a, por nada

Ray: Rayan estas tramando algo lo se

Rayan: ¿Cómo?

Ray: eres mi hermano te conozco y se cuando vas a tramar algo

Rayan: aver señor te conozco tanto ¿puedes decirme que estoy tramando?

Ray: aun no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar tarde o temprano hermano, tarde o temprano

Ray se va y Rayan va a la sala del trono pero algo está pasando en los calavosos de Destructor

EN LOS CALAVOSOS CON KARAI.

Karai: devo salir de aquí

Mientras Karai trata de salir escucha algo y se esconde

Cara de pez: dijeste que la abias serrado bien –lo dice mirando la selda de Karai que está abierta-

Tiger Claw: si lo ise

Cara de pez: ¿Entences porque está abierta?

Tiger Claw: alguien la abra abierto

Razar: ¿Karai?

Tiger Claw: no genio, Rayan, ese niño quiere que Destructor me castige y que se quede con el crédito atrapando a Karai y que nosotros quedemos en último lugar

Cara de pez: si ese niño es una peste

Razar: si deberíamos encontrar a Karai ante de que Destructor sepa que desaparesio

Destructor: quien desaparesio?

Tiger Claw/Razar: DESTRUCTOR

Cara de pez: emmm… nadie maestro Destructor

Destructor: díganme

Razar: Karai

Destructor: ¿QUE? –lo dice furioso-

Tiger Claw: descuide maestro destructor la encontraremos

Razar: si la encontraremos

Destructor: más les vale o sino los tres serán castigados y tu Tiger Claw serás reemplasado por Rayan

Tiger Claw: si maestro destructor

Destructor: bien encuéntrenla antes que Rayan si enserio no quieren que los castige

Cara de pez: si maestro destructor

Destructor se va y estos tres quedan planeando como van a encontrar a Karai sin seber que ella está saliendo justo ahora

EN EL NUEVO ESCONDITE DE LAS TORTUGAS

Leo: ash ¿Donnie cómo vas con el retromutageno para Karai?

Donnie: bueno… -lo interrumpe una pequeña explosión - nada bien

Raph: ¿Ay Donnie puede aber un solo experimento tuyo que no explote?

Mikey: creo que eso es imposible

Donnie: grasias Mikey

Mikey: de nada –pone su carita inocente-

Leo: ¿dónde creen que estarán Abril y Casey?

Raph: deben estar por ahí

Donnie: juntos, a solas –pone cara de preocupación porque como saben le gusta Abril-

Mikey: no te preocupes, Casey es mucho más feo que tu (XD)

Donnie: no sé si tomar eso como un cumplido o como una ofensa

Raph: asme caso tómalo como un cumplido

Donnie: de acuerdo

Abril: ya llegamos chicos

Casey: y miren a quien salvamos

Mikey: muraquami-san

(Yo no sé si es muraquami o no se asique no me jusguen ahora a lo que quedamos)

Muraquami: tortugas-san

Mikey: te extrañamos -lo abrasa-

Leo: si lo hicimos y Mikey ya puedes soltarlo

Mikey: jeje lo siento -lo suelta-

Raph: que bien que lo hallan rescatado

Leo: espero que no se hayan metido en problemas rescatando a muraquami

Abril: que no, no lo hicimos -pone esa cara cuando está mintiendo-

Casey: ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Leo: Kranng

Casey: -pone esta cara- O_O

Leo: -y este pone esta cara- T_T

(Me gusta poner estas caras jeje)

Casey: -y este se ase el inocente- :D

Raph: ya quieren dejar de perder el tiempo con esas caras ridículas

(Eso lo escribió mi traicionera amiga ¿en dónde me quede? a sí)

Leo/Casey: OK

Mikey: eres bueno

Raph: lo se

Leo: bien ahora a encontrar a Karai

Raph: ¿Cómo? si el retromutageno no está listo y ella no quiere vernos

Leo: buen punto

Mikey: si el retromutageno no está listo y ella no quiere vernos ¿entonces que asemos?

Donnie: no lo sé Mikey

EN LA GUARIDA DE DESTRUCTOR EN LA SALA DEL TRONO

Rayan: Rachel, Jessie mis queridas hermanitas

Jessie: nosotras no somos tus "hermanitas" pero Rachel si es infantil

Rachel: mira quien lo dice la chica sin cerebro y bruta

Jessie: sierra la boca niñita nerd

Rachel: siérrala tu cabeza de alcornoque

Rayan: ya cálmense las dos quieren

Rachel/Jessie: bien

Rachel: ¿Qué quieres?

Rayan: tengo una pequeña propuesta para ustedes dos

CONTINUARA

Bien este es el final del primer capitulo luego subiré el segundo capitulo y les juro que va a estar re bueno pero no va a ser el ultimo el ultimo llegara cuando tenga que llegar y si quieren voy a aser un fic que explique todo lo de Rayan, Ray, Rachel y Jessie y muchas cosas mas las que quieran D.A.: ¿asta yo? YO: JAMAS. D.A.: de acuerdo no te enojes. Yo: lo haria si tu dejaras de entrometerte en mis asuntos. D.A.: i'm sorri. YO: odio cuando hablas en ingles. D.A.: pero te ayuda a aprenderlo. YO: buen punto. D.A. /YO: HASTA LA PROXIMA (esta parte la quería dejar jeje)


End file.
